bcwfandomcom-20200215-history
BCW Ratings
BCW's ratings are determined by the View Count that their Social Networking Site home Bebo constructs. That shows how many times the BCW Home Page has been viewed which gives them a weekly average from Sunday to Saturday. 2007 Ratings - A slow but steady start In 2007, understandably the ratings in BCW were at their lowest in the company's history. The first week however debuted impressively, recording 71 views. However they plummeted in the w/c October 28th, with a mere 16 views. They remained above that but still low however come Christmas Cracker and the week through Christmas, the rating of 67 views was well above expectations. 2008 Ratings - Mastermind decisions 2008, ratings wise, started very poorly. 1 week before Wrestlemania I, they recorded their lowest rating to date of just 14 views, an average of just 2 per day. Today, that's expected in an hour. February saw a slight climb to where BCW was at its starting point recording ratings in the 30's but nothing more. BCW was still out for the chop. However, the 5 Sundays in March 2008 proved a huge turning point for the company. After a reasonable, average, run of the mill first half of the month; BCW announced something which would change their profile forever. A war. OBW, a rival brand at the time had challenged BCW to a PPV (BCW v OBW Wars) on Saturday 5 April where BCW would face OBW in inter-promotional matches and then to finish the night a 24 man BCW v OBW Battle Royal, 12 superstars from each brand. The build-up to this proved a huge success, w/c 23 March saw the highest rating to date with 73 views and then the week from Sacrifice to the Wars, (30 March - 5 April) saw that number with a one in front of it - 173 views that week showed that BCW was here to stay. April proved a huge success, with a week by week rating of: 222, 273, 216 and 233 views respectively. The next three months, May to July would see an expected decline in ratings but remained very respectful not peaking to 200 but not dropping below 100. However w/c 27 July saw the drop below 100 views and a few weeks later it would happen again but this time there would be no instant recovery. 16 straight weeks saw the ratings below 100 views, partly down to a summer break of 12 days in late August but still no recovery in September or October or November. Although things would change, mainly down to a new superstar who was highly contreversial, outspoken and opininated, just what BCW needed to kickstart them again - he was called Trey De Marc. Suddenly the whole roster awoke and December got easily back into the hundred boundary and then in the final two weeks, they went above 200 again. 2009 Ratings - Success maintained + extended The start of 2009 carried on where the last month of 2008 left off, producing very pleasing ratings. In February, ratings would tease breaking the 273 barrier of April 2008 but failed, however February recorded: 261, 269, 262 and 259. Very impressive for BCW who had firmly established themselves as the number 1 brand on Bebo. Nobody knows why but March and April seem to be golden months for this company. The 273 barrier was not only breaken but it was smashed, just to prove why.. here are the views of March and April. March: 258, 284, 290, 255 and 268. Breaking their own record twice. April would see the 300 barrier broken, April: 281, 322, 323 and 379. Smashing their own record and now suddenly BCW was becoming a huge phenomeon across the Online Wrestling world. May saw a slight drop at the start of the month dipping back under the 300 mark but then frustratingly, hit views of 184 and 186 at the end of the month. However, that would not last for long as June recorded a full month of 200 plus and Summersplash week; w/c 12 July saw it back up at 322, the joint third highest week in BCW's history. School's Out week topped that though with 336 views but then views for August 2 and August 9 recorded at 124 and 197, but as confirmed this was a Bebo error with the view count which had "shutdown" for a few days in those weeks so techinically they are unknown. BCW didn't take a summer break in August despite the Owner, Dan going away on holiday for a week. Trey De Marc took control and got a well deserved rating of 225 views. But, when Dan got back the true BCW was back, the April boom had been kaboomed as w/c September 6th saw a new record of 388 views, which still stands today. The following week saw a view count of 358 and although it dropped below 300 for the final week in September the BCW Management were extremely pleased. October teased the 300 mark, with two weeks scoring 299 and 297 but the week commencing 26 October, where the original PPV, No Remorse took place saw a 319 view count for that week. 1 November saw 267 views. Chart of 2009 Ratings * = Bebo's View Count crashed for part of that week so the views recorded are not true or accurate. ** = Commenting for BCW Wrestlemania III took place on a different page, therefore views were predictably lower. 2010 Ratings - 400 needs to be done The target for 2010 is to break the 400 mark and establish a consistent ratings basis, recording views of at least 250, preferably at least 300 views every week.